New Year: The Hero Club's First Smiles
is an event from the mobile game Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Flower. Summary : Note: Older Sonoko will be referred to as '''Sonoko' and younger Sonoko will be Sonocchi. Yuki Yuna will be referred to as Yuna, and any other characters with the name "Yuna" will be addressed by their surnames.'' Chapter 1 Normal Mode It is New Year's Eve, and Fu and Itsuki are enjoying nabeyaki udon to celebrate. They make plans to visit the shrine the next day with the other girls, and Itsuki wonders how they are celebrating the new year. Meanwhile, in the dorms, Shiratori Utano and Nogi Wakaba are arguing over whether they should eat udon or toshikoshi soba for New Year's Eve. They attempt to settle it by asking Akihara Sekka and Kohagura Natsume, and much to Wakaba's disappointment, both of them answer with toshikoshi soba. They begin to waver, however, when Sumi adds that eating udon on New Year's Eve is symbolic of a long, fulfilling, and happy life. Before they can debate any further, the Forestization alarm sounds and the heroes must prepare for battle. Once they are in the Jukai, Itsuki asks Togo what she ate to celebrate the new year, and was surprised to learn that she was spending the evening with Yuna, Karin, and Sonoko. Fu asks why they were all together, but Yuna tells her it is a secret. Suddenly, the heroes realize that since time does not stop during Forestization in this world, the udon and soba that Hinata and Mito are preparing will be ruined if they do not finish the battle in time. Utano and Wakaba agree to a truce for the time being and finish the Vertexes. Once the battle is over, the heroes return to the dorms for some udon and soba. Meanwhile, Fu and Itsuki ask again about the secret Yuna and the others were keeping from them and are invited to go to Togo's house, where they find an array of kimonos. Yuna and Togo reveal that the kimonos are for them to wear during their first shrine visit. Fu and Itsuki try them on, grateful to be wearing such expensive authentic furisode. Hard Mode Yuna, Togo, Sonoko, and Karin discuss how their plan was a success, and Yuna says that she wants to see the others in kimonos. They initially refuse, saying that there is not enough time, but with a bit of convincing, Togo and Karin relent. Yuna decides to try one on too, but cannot decide between pink and yellow. Sonoko creates a poll for the other Hero Club members, and in the end, it is decided that Yuna should try on the pink kimono. Once all four of them put on their kimonos, they decide to take a photo together. Sonoko decides to send the photo to the other Hero Club members; however, she accidentally sends it to the Taisha, which greatly upsets Karin. Chapter 2 Normal Mode On New Year's Day, Takashima and Chikage make their first visit to the shrine and spot Fu and Itsuki in the crowd. They note how beautiful they look in their furisode, and hope that when they return to the real world, they can ask the Taisha about visiting the shrine in kimonos. Coincidentally, Yuna, Togo, Sonoko, and Karin are at the shrine as well, and they chat about how beautiful Fu and Itsuki look in their kimonos. Sonoko suggests that they dress up Chikage and Takashima in kimonos, but before they can discuss it any further, the Forestization warning sounds. Once the heroes meet in the Jukai, they wish each other a happy New Year and work to defeat the persistent Vertex attacks. After the battle, Sonoko takes Takashima and Chikage to Togo's house, where they borrow kimonos to wear for their return to the shrine. Hard Mode Sonocchi tells Sumi and Gin about the middle schoolers from the Hero Club dressed in kimonos, and suggests that they do the same. Gin notes that getting the kimonos will be difficult, but Sonocchi reassures them by bringing out a heavy kimono box from Sonoko's house. Opening it, they try on kimonos together. Navigation Category:Scenario